Kembali
by randomtuna13
Summary: Ada satu janjiku dulu. Yang tak terucap tapi kuingat selalu. [fast-plot] [finnick-centris] [#augustive! untuk qunnyv19]


**Kembali**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games and any characters in it © Suzanne Collins

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

fast-plot, finnick-centris

 **note :**

#augustive! for qunnyv19

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan menang."

Itulah janji yang keluar dari bibirku saat itu. _Kau akan menang_. Janji yang terucap. Janji yang kau dengar. Tapi ada janji-janji lain. Janji yang bila kuungkapkan, kutakut hanya akan menjadi sebatas janji belaka. _Kau akan menang dan aku akan menikahimu._ Tapi, bukankah hanya akan menjadi bukti keegoisanku bila kukatakan? Seolah kemenanganmu adalah syarat mutlak cintaku. Seolah gelar Pemenang adalah sesuatu yang kuinginkan.

Padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau. Kau yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela saat kita masih satu kelas dulu. Kau yang memandang laut dengan senyum terukir dan mata berbinar. Kau yang begitu terampil merajut jaring dan berenang dengan gaya yang indah. Kau yang begitu terpesona dengan mutiara bahkan setelah seumur hidup tinggal di daerah pesisir. Kau adalah satu dari sedikit kemewahan di Distrik Empat yang tidak bisa kudapatkan di tempat lain.

Capitol tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Distrik kita. Kotanya begitu megah dan indah tak terbayangkan. Dulu, saat pertama kali aku menjejakkan kaki di sini, aku sempat berharap kau di sampingku. Bersama-sama melihat gemerlapnya. Bersama-sama melihat keindahannya. Tapi.. tentu saja aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Karena aku tak mau kau mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Aku tak mau kau berakhir di sini. Aku tak mau.

"Kau akan menang."

Hanya itu yang kubisikkan sebelum kau turun ke Arena. Kau yang selama ini berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dan kuat. Kau yang selama ini berusaha untuk terlihat berani. _Aku adalah Peserta Karir, Finnick, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah._ Begitu katamu dulu. Tapi, kau yang duduk di pinggir jendela saat malam menjelang, menangis. Menutup wajah, menekan perasaan. Dan aku hanya mampu mengelus rambutmu dan menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau merasa takut." Padahal aku mungkin setakut dirimu. Aku tahu betapa ganas arena Hunger Games. Aku tahu betapa liarnya persaingan antar-peserta. Dulu aku takut dan aku tak punya tempat untuk mengadu. Kini ketakutan berlipat ganda karena aku tahu kau akan mengalami hal yang sama. Dan aku tak akan ada untuk melindungimu di sana.

Tetapi kau memilikiku _di sini_. Aku akan berusaha agar kau menang. Kau _harus_ menang.

Dan kau _akan_ menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin aku datang melihatmu. Tapi, aku tak melihatmu kembali. Kau datang dan _pergi._

Datang.

Hadirmu memang tertangkap mataku. Kau yang terbaring di seberang ruangan. Dengan selang dan alat-alat kedokteran terpasang. Tangan terikat di dipan.

Tapi kau pergi.

Mata membelalak ketakutan. Bibirmu gemetar, mengirim sinyal tidak aman. Aku mendekatimu, tapi kau tak menghiraukanku. Aku menyentuh tanganmu, tapi dengan asing kau hanya menatapku.

Lalu tersenyum. Lalu tertawa. Dan menangis. Entah yang mana kini. Sulit dibedakan.

"Aku menang." Kata-kata itu bergema. _Aku menang._ Menyakitkan. _Aku menang._ Kau kembali. _Aku menang._ Tapi kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri.

Kugenggam tanganmu erat-erat. Dan kita berdua berbagi air mata untuk alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Seharusnya tidak kutunda.

Janji yang tak terucapkan sekian lama.

Janji yang terkubur karena ketakutan dan kepengecutanku.

Janji yang terenggut dan terancam tak bisa lagi kusentuh.

Kini mereka memilihku untuk pergi.

 _Lagi._

Meninggalkan kedamaian yang selama ini menyelimuti.

Kini mereka memilihku untuk kali kedua.

Tapi tak akan semudah dulu, mengincarku untuk mati dalam Arena.

Karena aku berutang janji padamu, Annie.

Dan itulah jaminanku untuk kembali.

.

.

.

Mengapa harus Annie?

Mengapa harus wanita yang kucintai?

 _Semua adil dalam cinta dan perang._

Tetapi untuk apa keadilan jika ujungnya kehilangan?

Kehilanganmu yang membuatku gila.

 _Tidak, Finnick._ _Kau belum kehilangan dia. Jangan katakan hal itu._

Ketidakhadiranmu membuatku hilang akal. Kekhawatiranku melumpuhkan.

 _Demi satu janji, demi Annie._

Aku bersumpah akan berusaha membawamu kembali.

.

.

.

 _"Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Annie. Finnick?"_

" _Tidak." Jeda panjang. "Dia perlahan-lahan merasukiku."_

Akhirnya kutunaikan janjiku. Untuk meminangmu dan menjadikanmu milikku. Untuk mengecupmu dan memelukmu dalam perlindungan. Untuk menjagamu dan menjauhkanmu dari yang mengancam. Untuk bersama-sama selamanya. Untuk mengarungi susah dan sedih, senang dan bahagia.

Kemarin dulu, aku melihatmu. Dan kau melihatku. Kita saling bertukar pandang. Tak ada kata terucapkan tapi kecupan di bibir telah mewakilkan. Kita telah dipisahkan oleh takdir dan tragedi. Kita telah diuji oleh kegilaan dan ketakutan tak bertepi. Kita telah menjalani semuanya. Dan ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semua derita.

Ada satu janjiku dulu. Yang tak terucap tapi kuingat selalu. Kini kau tak perlu bertanya-tanya. Kau telah mengetahui segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

maafkan qunny, saya cuma bisa bikin begini huhuhu

betewe ini timeline-nya campur-campur. mulai dari yang pertama pas Hunger Games ke-70 (tahunnya Annie), terus berlanjut ke setelah annie menang dan gila. terus skip ke Hunger Games 75, terus pemberontakan di mockingjay yang annie-nya ditangkep. Baru deh mereka married :'))


End file.
